warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If the dark forest won
Silverstourm has permission to edit the grammar in this. Story by Silverfire321 (I KNOW I HAVE A BROKEN KEYBOAD PEOPLE! I CAN'T HELP THAT MY BOTHER IS ANNOYING!!!!) also if''' ANYONE 'messes w/ my story other than stormy i will sue you to enfinity. Chapter 1 Mapleshade jumped on top of the ThunderClan Highledge and yowled a call "Let all winners join the clearing!" When the Dark Forest cats appeared, Mapleshade told Maggotpelt, "Bring out the prisoners!" Maggotpelt padded into the former apprentice den with some helpers, reappearing with Squirrelflight, Icecloud, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, and Brambleclaw. All the other cats were dead, or had joined the Dark Forest. Chapter 2 Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt looked around defiantly. Icecloud looked terrified and Brambleclaw looked relaxed. All the kits from all the Clans were being fed by Sorreltail. Kestrelflight and Brackenfur were helping her take care of the kits. The kits were going to be trained to fight for the Dark Forest. Squirrrelflight shuddered. She didn't want to die, but she certaintly didn't want to live as a Dark Forest prisoner or even worse, a warrior for the forest of evil. Tawnypelt stared at Mapleshade, daring her to react. Just looking at Maplesade made Tawnypelt's pelt itch. Mapleshade stared coolly back, then let out a yowl. Icecloud trembled next to Crowfeather, hearing a small growl spring in his throat. Then she heard Mapleshade yowl. Maggotpelt pushed them forward and Icecloud stumbled. Maggotpelt raked his claws into her fur. Crowfeather glared at Maggotpelt as the cat clawed Icecloud. She was easily the weaker one. She needed to be protected. Crowfeather opened his mouth, but Mapleshade beat him to it. "What do you think you doing?" Mapleshade asked. "Punishing Icecloud," Maggotpelt answered, dipping his head respectively. Chapter 2 Mapleshade started yelling at Maggotpelt but Squirrelflight wasn't listening. She inched over to Icecloud. "Are you okay?" She asked in a hushed voice. Icecloud looked up. "I'm fine, Squirrelflight," She said testily. Mapleshade jumped back on top of the Highledge. "As you all know, we have prisoners. What do you think we should do?" As soon as she finished speaking they all started caterwauling different things. Mapleshade let out another screech. The group fell silent instantly. "I think," Mapleshade said, licking her lips, "I think we should have them hunt for all of us." "Brilliant!" one of the cats shouted. Chapter 3 The next moon passed in a blur. tawnypelt stomach ached. mapleclan, formerly the dark forest, ate more than the 4 of them and now, brackenfu, could keep up with. so, the 5 of them hadn't had anything to eat. what's more, they couldn't find enough in newleaf, burnleaf, or leaf fall, so now with the beginnings of leaf- bae it will be even harde to keep eveyone fed. the only reason why kresteflight and soreltail got pey was because of the kits. even though mapleclan had 4 clan territories, mapleshade wouldn't let them leave thunderclan teritory. all mapleclan did, as fa as tawnypelt could tell, was practice fighting moves and think of battle plans. icecloud pounced on top of a skinny squirrel, giving it a quick, painless, death. ''that's more than i'll ever get. ''icecloud thought longingly. ''when i die, mapleshade will make sure it's long and miserable. icecloud was jolted out of her thoughts when a crow took of, screeching an alarm. crowfeather stormed over to icecloud. "what did you catch so far?" he asked. "um..." icecloud thought "a squirrel, and a mouse and... that's it." crowfeather sighed. "well, you know the ules." icecloud stared at him. what hd happened to the old crowfeather? working all day, catching enough food for all of mapleclan, and not getting a mouthful in return was wearing him down. ''sq''uirrelflight and tawnypelt came out fom behind some bushes, lugging a rabbit. brackenfu jumped over a tree stump, clutching a vole. brambleclaw was holding in his jaws another mouse. "it isn't enough." squirelflight confirmed icecloud's suspicions. "well either way, we have to get back to the camp soon.' tawnypelt pointed out. the 5 of them padded to the camp, holdin their prey. when they arived mapleclan parted to let mapleshade through. mapleshade stared at them for so long squirrelflight started to feel awkward. "this is the best you can do?" mapleshade finally said. "we can go out again right away" squirelflight said quickly. "no." mapleshade appeaed to be trying not to burst out laughing. "you'll just come back again tommorow with even less prey. you need to be taught a esson. we have been in need to pactice some of ou oves on cats unaccostomed to them. see how they eally react." chapter 4 dewkit let out a wail. "no milk!" "i know my sweet. it will be okay." sorreltail replied. soreltail stiffened. the scent of b lood was heavy in the ai. then she heard mapleshade yowling for a clan meeting. soreltail quickly scampered out of the nursey and peeked her head out. she had to bit e back a yowl. what she saw before her tore sorreltail apart. brackenfur, squirrelflight, tawnypelt, crowfeather, and icecloud were lying on the ground. the sand aound them was a dark scarlet color. none of them stirred. sorreltail ushed over to the cats and started licking them feircly. ''come on already. wake up. please. maybe they'll be happier, away from this horrible place. ''of course, as always, it was to much to ask for. several mapleclan cats grabbed tawnypelt, squirrelflight, crowfeather, brambleclaw, and icecloud. they carried them into the nursey. amberkit let out a screech. "mommy, they have daddy!" amberkit an out of the nursery and started biting mapleshade's foot. sorreltail winced. amberkit was going to be slaughtered. mapleshade looked down at amberkit. "you will make a good warrior. we should start training our kits." mapleshade jumped to the top of the highrock. "we need more apprentices. we will train them in our way. they will be strong, brave, and like us. i will have amberpaw. maggotpelt will have dewpaw. sparrowfeather can have lillypaw." to be continued